


Ghost

by MonochromeSpark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeSpark/pseuds/MonochromeSpark
Summary: Jazz saw a ghost, Prowl is skeptical.





	

“Jazz. What _exactly_ are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“Hiding,” Prowl repeated in a perfectly flat voice, raising an optic ridge. “And could you please explain _why_ are you hiding under my desk?”

“…’s safe here.”

“Safe…?” a confused twitch of the doorwings. It wasn’t the first time he had found Jazz ‘hiding’ in his office; to be perfectly honest, it was slowly turning into a rather common occurrence.

“Yes.”

“And what _unspeakable terror_ made you seek shelter in this safe place under my desk?”

“I saw a ghost.”

Silence.

Dead silence as Prowl tried and failed to understand what he’s just heard while at the same time trying also to prevent a possible crash. Paranormal phenomena, no matter if they were real or imagined, didn’t really work well with his logic processor, after all.

“You have been watching those ‘horror movies’ with Blaster again. Am I right?” the tactician finally asked, silently hoping that the answer was indeed so simple.    

“Prowler!” Jazz pouted. “That was a real ghost!”

“My designation is _Prowl_ , and you said _exactly_ the same thing last time.”

“…lies and slander.”

“I do not lie, and you are perfectly aware of this fact.”

Another long moment of silence followed, during which the saboteur first tried to pout again, then frown and glare, and finally a wide grin appeared on his face, visor glowing brightly in the dim office. He crawled out from his hiding spot to get to his pedes, clearly choosing to invade not only the SIC’s office, but also his personal space as he slowly leaned towards the Praxian.

“Mech, ‘m not lying, but if ya don’t believe me, ya can go and see. It was near the entrance to the Ark.”

“Jazz. First you break into my office, then you’re sending me out to face the possible danger. And they call _me_ sparkless.”

The tactician’s words were met with a cheerful laughter, but when Jazz spoke again his voice turned into an almost hopeful plea. Prowl’s calculations indicated that it was completely staged, but it still managed to evoke this strange, warm feeling in his spark. “Will ya go and tell him to leave…?”

“…Fine.”

And that was how the Autobot Second in Command found himself wandering through the Ark’s halls and towards the base’s entrance; a strange scene unfolding before his optics as soon as he arrived at his destination.

There was indeed one strangely-shaped thing moving in a rather…chaotic way and _giggling_ , even though it didn’t quite fit the standard description of a ‘ghost’.

Before Prowl could even think of a proper way to addressing this odd situation, another shape appeared from behind the first – this time a very familiar one, and definitely belonging to the world of the living.

“Oh. Prowl. Hi! Have you finished your shift already I mean you have probably finished it  since you are here or maybe you still have some work to do you are always working so hard and we’re not doing anything suspicious I promise we were just hanging our blankets here Carly said that humans do it sometimes so the blankets smell fresh and now they really smell like fresh air do you like the smell of fresh air Prowl I think it’s really nice but anyway we were hanging our blankets and then Sideswipe tripped over a rock and got tangled in them and couldn’t get out and it was so funny Prowl it really was but maybe not because Jazz run away when he saw us I thought he would find it funny too but I think he didn’t do you think it’s funny Prowl-“


End file.
